Baptême d'orientation
by Feux-follet
Summary: Quand les maraudeurs mettent au point une invention, ils la testent, cela va de soi. Que croyez-vous qu'il est arrivé quand ils ont mis au point la carte du maraudeur ? Des ennuis, comme d'habitude


**Chose promise chose dûe. Je ne pourrais pas poster à partir de demain jusqu'à ... surprise, mais en attendant lisez ça, ci vous voulez. J'espère que vous aimerez**

* * *

_ Baptême d'orientation_

_._

Dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, à une heure où la plupart des étudiants dormaient, on entendait un bruit de voix étouffées, de rires et de chuchotements. Les maraudeurs, rassemblés sous la cape de James, avaient braqué leurs baguettes sur un parchemin, qu'ils éclairaient en priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les étudiants venaient de mettre au point une carte, qui représentait Poudlard dans ses moindres recoins, tout en indiquant où étaient ses habitants. Ainsi, si quelqu'un s'approchait, ils verraient d'où il venait, et pourraient biffurquer pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mais pour le moment, la voie semblait libre, au grand bonheur du groupe qui avait une foi totale dans le document. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur cette merveille.

_ Regardez, on voit Mcgonagall, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? s'étonna Sirius à voix haute, au mépris de la sécurité, en montrant du doigt une étiquette

_ Elle est juste devant vous jeunes gens, lança une voix venant de l'obscurité

Les étudiants tressaillirent. Honteux, James plia la cape d'invisiblité, les révélant ainsi au professeur.

_ C'est qui ? demanda bêtement Peter

_ A ton avis bêta ! Grommela James entre ses dents

_ Mcgonagall ? Aucun risque, elle est dans son bureau ! clama Peter sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait à l'instant même.

De tous les maraudeurs, Peter était sûrement le plus trouillard en cas de dangers, ainsi que le plus timide. Il n'avait pas non plus la facilité des autres dans ses études, et devait travailler avec acharnement pour se maintenir à leur niveau. Les trois autres maraudeurs lui jetèrent des regards furibonds

_ Bougre d'imbécile, qui vient de parler à ton avis, hein ? s'exclama Sirius en lui jetant un regard noir

_ Cela suffit ! Tous les trois, vous me ferez le plaisir de retourner vous coucher et de venir me voir demain à la première heure, s'exclama le professeur en lançant un Lumos

Les quatre étudiants marmonèrent des excuses vagues, puis s'en retournèrent, l'air plus piteux que jamais. Pour une première sortie, ça commençait bien. Prit en flagrant délit bêtement à cause de leur lumos et de leurs éclats de voix. Si seulement Peter avait gardé le silence, et compris la situation, ils s'en seraient peut-être mieux tirés. Ils obtempérèrent et allaient retourner se coucher, Mcgonnagal ayant disparut, quand une voix encore plus connue lança :

_ Je me doutais bien que vous seriez là ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire comme tout le monde

_ LILY ? S'exclamèrent les maraudeurs

Ils ne pouvaient pas croire à la malchance qui s'abattait sur eux, ce soir-là. Et connaissant la jeune préfète, ils avaient peu de chances de s'en tirer. À une heure du matin, Lily Evans n'était pas connue pour être un modèle de diplomatie courtoise.

_ Exactement, répondit-elle. Retournez vous coucher maintenant, la prochaine fois je vous jure que je vous enlève des points. On n'a pas idée de se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit

_ Mais …, commença James, tentant de lui expliquer ce qui pourrait, possiblement, leur sauver la mise et les racheter aux yeux de la jeune fille

_ Dix points tout de suite, ça vous dit ? Fut la réponse aimable de cette dernière, dont les yeux commençaient à étinceler de colère.

_ Mais attend ! Insista Sirius

_ Vingt points ?

_ Lily ! Protesta James qui ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles

_ Cinquante ? S'exclama l'interpellée qui commençait à perdre patience

_ Non attend .., commença Remus d'une voix posée

_ Quoi ? Répondit Lily, sachant qu'elle avait trouvé un médiateur convenable

_ Le déluge, lança James, se croyant drôle

_ Tu te moque de moi ? s'exclama la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, signe d'alerte maximal

_ Non, enfin, juste un peu, murmura James qui compris qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire

_ Retournez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne m'agace !

Les garçons obtempérèrent, que pouvait-ils faire d'autre ? Ils ne lui firent pas remarquer qu'elle était déjà passablement énervée, et reprirent silencieusement le chemin des dortoirs. Cependant, aucun n'avait eut l'intelligence de recourir à un « lumos », qui aurait pu leur indiquer les couloirs à prendre et les murs à éviter. Lily les suivait, se référant aux bruits de leurs voix, ce qui n'était pas compliqué, puisqu'ils faisaient un vacarme du diable.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit bizarre, suivit de plaintes étouffées. Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas prête de s'en sortir avec des incapables qui se prenaient des murs à tous vents. Elle finit par allumer l'extrémité de sa baguette, et ils la suivirent en se demandant si, finalement, cette carte était une bonne idée. Lily leur conseilla, après que sa mauvaise humeur soit passée, de l'essayer au grand jour, et pas après le couvre-feu, ce qui pourrait leur éviter bien des ennuis.

Bien des années plus tards, aucun des maraudeurs ne regrettait l'invention de cette carte, qui se révèlait utile dans bien des situations. Lorsque Lunard devait vivre dans la cabane hurlante et qu'ils l'y rejoignaient malgré les ordres et les mises en gardes de Dumbledore, notamment.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt !**


End file.
